Summer
by Beckdamfanfics
Summary: This is a beckdamfanfic about Adam getting surgery over the summer and not telling Becky. Its my first story. Please leave comments. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

ADAMS POV

I'm finally dating the girl of my dreams Becky Baker, taking my T shots and convinced my mom to let me have my surgeries this summer and I feel like I'm unstoppable. Becky is amazing. I feel like she understands me like no one ever has before. Life just keeps getting better and better.

It's Monday morning and I hop out of the car to see my beautiful girlfriend waiting for me on a bench outside of school. "Hey babe!" I say as I run over to her giving her a hug. "Hey Adam. How'd you sleep?" Becky said with a giant smile on her face still in my arms. "Great. You?" I said letting her go "Good. Hey Adam you know it's only a couple of days till summer break and I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me this summer?" Becky said as she stood up and grabbed my hand. I couldn't tell her what I was actually going to do this summer I wanted it to be a surprise. "Erm. I uh…. I don't know Becky." I say trying to stay as calm as possible "Oh well if that's how you feel then I'll leave you alone Adam Torres" Becky says raising her voice slightly before storming off "No Becky! Wait!" I yell running after her. I search the halls before the first period bell rings and I have no luck. As I sit in my first class thinking about Becky my phone vibrates in my pocket. I take out my phone to see a message from Becky. I click on the message and read it.

B: Adam, I'm sorry I asked you to do things this summer I just thought you'd like to since were dating but if you don't want to that's fine. I just think we should take a break because right now I don't really think you want to be with me. I'm sorry Adam. Bye

"What the hell was that?" I whisper horrified from what I just read. I need to talk to Becky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Adams POV**

As class drags on for what feels like forever I can't stop thinking about Becky. _Did she really just breakup with me? _I wonder. When I hear the bell ring I jump up from my seat and sprint out of the class room and down the hall towards Becky's locker. She looks so beautiful standing in front of her locker but that's when I notice her eyes are red and puffy like shed been crying. Before I can get to Becky Jenna steps in my way.

"Jenna please move I need to talk to Becky." I say trying to get around her

"No Adam." She says "Becky doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"I don't have time for this." I say running around her "Becky!" I yell as she starts to walk away from her locker. "Becky wait! Please talk to me." I say standing in front of her

"Adam I can't do this right now I have to go." She says staring at the ground trying to get past me.

"Becky….." I say lifting her chin so I'm looking into her beautiful ocean blue eyes "Please give me five minutes to explain." She nods her head.

"Ok." She says. My lips barely brush against hers before she grabs my hand and leads me outside to a bench.

"Ok. Go." She says staring at me

"Becky I love you. I hope you know that. I would love to do something with you this summer it's just…" I say

"What is it Adam?" She asks

"I'm getting surgery this summer so my body will finally match my mind. So I guess I won't be doing anything this summer haha." I reply

"Adam that's amazing!" She said as she hugged me "You should have just told me. Why didn't you?" She asked as she got up from the bench

"I don't know I was being stupid. I'm sorry." I say her hand intertwined with mine as I walked her to her next class. As we arrive at her next class she taked her hand out of mine and whispers in my ear

"Adam we're going to do this together. So it looks like I'm not going to be doing anything this summer either." She winks and walks into her class leaving me smiling like an idiot in the hall alone.

**I hope you liked it ****! Please leave comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Weeks Later**_

_**Adams POV**_

Becky has been at my house all day spending time with me before my surgery. I love spending time with her she's just so perfect. We've been flirting and kissing all day and now were watching one of my favorite movies _The Avengers. _I know Becky's not really the action movie type but she seems to be enjoying it.

"Hey babe." I say "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Uh sure." She says smiling "Can I have water?"

"Anything for you Becky." I reply kissing her forehead. I stand up and walk downstairs and into the kitchen. I go over to the fridge and pull out a water bottle then go over to the cabinet and get a glass. Just as I finish pouring the water into the glass I hear Becky come down stairs.

"Adam I'm sorry but I have to go home. I love you." She says pulling me in for a kiss. I place my hands on her hips as we kiss. My lips travel down to her neck as I start to suck on it.

"I have to go." She says but she doesn't pull away. I keep sucking on her neck as she moans.

"I really have to go." She says

"Fine." I say letting go of her "I love you Becky."

"I love you too Adam." She says "Call me after the surgery ok?"

"Yep. Definitely." I say as I walk her to the door. I watch her drive away then go up to my room. I lay in my bed as I start to fall asleep.

_**Later the next day**_

After I get home from the hospital I feel great. I go up to my room and look in the mirror and smile. I look good I think to myself. I'm way too tired to call Becky tonight so ill call her tomorrow.

_**Tomorrow morning**_

I wake up around seven and check my phone. I got an email from Luke Baker. "Damn." I whisper to myself "This can't be good." I open the email and start to read.

_Adam, _

_I think you should stay away from Becky. She's moved on. She's dating a guy from our church. His names Josh. If you don't believe me here are some photos. I'm sorry. Sort of. Bye._

_From,_

_Luke Baker _

I click on the photos to see Becky and some guy. They were laughing and talking and holding hands and then in the last couple they were kissing. I couldn't believe it. Wow. Whatever. I don't need Becky. I grab my phone and go to messages and click on Becky's.

_Becky I love you but you moved on. So I'm guessing were over. Bye._

As I finish texting her I go down to the weight room and start to work out. "Becky's going to wish she never met Josh." I say smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four **_

_**Becky's POV**_

After I get home from church I go up to my bedroom and check my phone. I see I have two messages. One from Adam and one from Josh. I click on the message from Adam and read it.

_Adam: Becky I love you but you moved on. So I'm guessing we're over. Bye. _

I stare at my phone dumbfounded_. What was he talking about? I wonder if he knows that I kissed Josh. No he couldn't. Kissing him was a mistake anyways I don't have feelings for Josh. I only have feelings for Adam. _All these thoughts raced through my head. I need to find Luke to see if he told Adam that I kissed Josh. I walk over to Luke's room and bang on the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming." He said before he opened the door. "Hey Becks. What's up?" He asks

I walk into his room and sit on his bed.

"Sure come in." He says trying to be funny.

"Luke did you tell Adam that I kissed Josh?"I ask

"Well yeah. I told him you guys were over and that you moved on." Luke says sitting next to me

"LUKE!" I yell slapping his arm

"Um OW!" He says

"Luke, I love Adam-" I begin but he cuts me off

"No you don't Becky. _She's_ a girl."

"He's not. Look kissing Josh was a mistake. I don't like him. I love Adam." I say standing up "And I'd like it if you could stay out of my business." I say before I walk out. Luke groans.

"I'm just trying to protect you Becky!" Luke yells as I walk towards my room.

I grab my phone and text Adam.

Becky:_ Adam I'm not seeing anyone but you. Can we talk?_

_**Adams POV**_

I finished my workout and took a shower now I'm looking in the mirror smiling, admiring my new body as my phone rings. I got a text from Becky.

Becky:_ Adam I'm not seeing anyone but you. Can we talk? _

I still think she's lying. I don't want her to see me until school starts again next week. So I lie.

Adam: _Uh I'm really busy. I'll see you in school next week ;) _

After I send the message I walk up to my closet and throw half my wardrobe away seeing that it won't make Becky jealous. "It's time to go shopping." I whisper to myself

_**Please leave reviews **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Adam's POV**_

I've been shopping for at least three hours trying to find clothing that will make Becky jealous. So far I've gotten red, grey, black, khaki and denim skinny jeans, white, blue, purple, and green v-necks and some button downs. I think I'm just about done. I walk outside the mall and throw the bags in my car and drive home. Once I get home I start to work out again.

_**A week later**_

It's Sunday night and tomorrow I go back to school. I've been working out every day for three hours. Dallas says I'm working out too much but I think he's wrong. I've been sending Becky flirty texts counting down the days till school. Its midnight and we have to be at school by eight. I pick up my phone and find Becky's number and text her.

Adam: Only a couple of hours until I get to see your beautiful face ;)

After I text her I go to bed.

_**The next morning**_

I wake up to my buzzing alarm. I look at the clock. It's seven. I get out of bed and walk over to my closet and pull out my red skinny jeans and a white v-neck then I go over to Drew's closet and get his old leather jacket. I throw the clothing on my bed and go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair. I spike my hair up in the front a bit and push the sides of my hair in towards my face. Kind of like the sides of Justin Bieber's old haircut and the front like his new one. After I do my hair I get dressed and go downstairs. I grab a bagel and get into my car. As I drive to school I can't help but think about Becky. After I park I go inside and walk towards my locker. I notice people staring at me and cant help but smile. I see Bianca near her locker so I figure I should talk to her.

"Hey Bianca why the hell do you want to marry my brother?" I ask playfully as I hug her from behind. She turns around and smiles at me.

"Hey Torres I like the new look." She says looking me up and down "You look good."

"Thanks haha" I reply "So why do you want to marry Drew?"

"The world may never know." She says laughing

We continue to talk and laugh. In the middle of our conversation I feel a tap on my shoulder and hear Becky's perky voice in my ear.

"Hey Adam can we talk?" She asks

"Yeah sure. I'll see you later B." I say truing towards Becky.

" Later Torres" Bianca says

"Whats up Becky?" I ask as I get my books out of my locker

"You look good Adam." She says

"Thanks." I say "Is that all because I have class and so do you." I say walking by her

"N… No Adam wait!" She says grabbing my arm "Look I'm not seeing anyone but you. I love you."

"Becky I saw you with that guy." I reply

"Adam it was a mistake!" she protests "I'm sorry!" She says

"Bye Becky" I say. I kiss her on the cheek and walk to my next class which is chemistry. This should be fun.

_**I hope you liked it please leave reviews **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Becky's POV**_

I walk into chemistry and take my seat across from Adam and I start to think

"_Man Adam looks good. Like really good. Then he kissed me and I got chills. Ugh I just want to be with him. Why won't he believe me? I've never given him a reason not to trust me…. Well until now, but that's not the point the point is I love him and I just need to get him to listen to me" _My thoughts were interrupted by Adam.

"Becky are you ok? You're really pale and you look like you're going to be sick." He asks taking my hand

"I'm fine. Not like you care." I shoot back releasing his grip on my hand

"Becky of course I care. It's just that you hurt me. Seeing those pictures of you kissing that other guy really hurt because all I was thinking about was being with you." He says. I could tell he wanted to cry because his eyes became glassy and I felt so bad.

"Adam-" I begin to say but get interrupted by our teacher

"Miss Baker please stop talking." She says

I look over at Adam who's smiling. I can feel my cheeks start to burn as I stare at my lap. Adam, noticing this, takes my hand and rubs his thumb over my fingers which makes me a little less uncomfortable. He's so sweet I hope he will forgive me. When class ends I immediately get up and walk into the halls looking for Adam. I finally spot him over by his locker talking to the same girl he was talking to earlier. They're talking and laughing and they seem like they're having a good time. After awhile of watching them talk Adam hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. Now I know what he meant. My eyes get glassy and I feel like I'm about to cry. I can't help but get jealous.

_**Adam's POV**_

After I finish talking to Bianca I go to m next class and flirt with some girls and give them my number but I can't seem to stop thinking about Becky. After the last bell rings I go home to think.

_**About an hour later **_

Its pouring as I lay on my couch in sweatpants playing video games in the basement. I'm playing Halo 4. Just as I'm about to beat level 3 I hear a knock on my basement door. I open the door to see Becky soaking wet. She looks like she's just been crying.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Adams POV**_

I didn't even bother to ask her why she was here I just grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. After she pulled out of my hug I closed the door and walked over to the washer and grabbed a pair of shorts that Becky left here a while ago and a sweatshirt.

"Here go put these on." I say handing her the clothing

"T…thanks" She chokes out

After Becky walks to the bathroom I go over to the couch and sit down waiting for her. After a few minutes Becky walks out of the bathroom with her hair pulled back into a messy bun and the baggy sweatshirt and shorts on. I smile thinking about how beautiful she looks even though it's effortless.

"What?" She asks giving me a questioning look sitting next to me on the couch.

"Oh Uh. You just look really pretty." I say giving her an irresistible smile

"Thanks." She says smiling "You're not too bad yourself." She says running her finger over my bare chest

"Oh sorry about that." I say laughing as I get up and going to get a t-shirt.

"It's quite alright." She replies laughing

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask

"Adam, I'm so sorry I kissed Josh while you were recovering. I thought I could get over you but I can't. You're too amazing. Please forgive me. Please." She says starting to cry again

"Becky its ok shhhh." I say holding her. I lay down with Becky on my chest rubbing her back as I sing "You're so pretty when you cry when you cry." From One Directions (Becky's favorite band) song Nobody Compares over and over again until she stops crying.

"You have a beautiful voice Adam." She says sitting up wiping tears from her cheeks. "So you'll forgive me?" She asks quietly

"Of course I will babe." I say kissing her. That one kiss turns into us making out on my couch. I slowly move my lips from hers and onto her neck and sucking on it softly causing her to moan.

"Excuse me." I hear my mom say.

"Hello Mrs. Torres." Becky says as her face turns red from embarrassment. I grab her hand and kiss it before I stand up.

"Uh Becky I'm gunna go get some snacks Why don't you wait here and pick out a movie?" I say

"Sure." Becky says smiling

When I go up to the kitchen my mom stops me.

"What was that?" She asks

"Nothing" I reply digging in the pantry for popcorn

"Nothing eh? It was definitely something. Who's Becky?" She asks

"My girlfriend." I say putting the popcorn in the microwave

"Adam Torres!" She yells slapping me on the arm "Why am I only finding out you have a girlfriend now?"

"We only started dating like an hour ago. Bye mom." I say grabbing the popcorn and taking it down stairs to Becky.

"Did you pick a movie?" I ask her

"I'm sorry I can't decide." She says laughing

"It's ok. How about Iron Man?" I ask going over to the T.V.

"Sure!" Becky says smiling

I put in the movie and we talk and laugh and kiss while watching the movie. About half way through the movie Becky's phone rings.

"Darn it." Becky whispers

"What's wrong Babe? I ask

"I got a text from my dad and he said I had to go home. I'm sorry Adam." She says

"It's cool." I say standing up. I walk Becky to her car and kiss her goodbye.

"I'll text you later ok?" Becky says putting on her seatbelt

"Ok. Bye Becky." I say kissing her again before she drives off. After she goes home I go inside and clean up the basement then I go upstairs to do homework. It's around 10 and Becky hasn't texted me yet.

"Maybe she forgot." I say before going to bed

_**I hope you liked it! Please leave reviews! **_____


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is rated M or R because of sexual content.**_

_**Adam's POV**_

I wake up to my phone buzzing on my chest signaling I'm getting a call. I look at my alarm and see the time. "Its Six why the hell would someone want to talk to me." I murmur as I press the "accept" button.

"Hello Adam. It's Becky and I don't think I'm going to make it to school today. I'm sorry I didn't call you I was sick." Becky says

"Why? Are you ok?" I ask getting concerned

"I'm fine Adam." She says "I just have a cold. That's all. Don't worry."

"Alright." I reply "Feel better babe. I love you."

"I love you too Adam. I'll see you tomorrow." She says

"Ok. Bye Becky." I say pulling the phone away from my ear and hanging up.

I really don't like the thought of Becky being sick. I think I'm going to skip school today and check on her.

"MOM!" I yell down the hall.

"What Adam? Is everything ok?" She says running into my room

"Uh no actually I don't feel too well and I was wondering if I could stay home today?" I ask fake coughing

She scoffs staring at me. "Fine. If you want." She says walking away.

After everyone leaves I get dressed and walk outside into the snow. I walk down the driveway and down the street to the supermarket to buy some flowers, chocolate, and soup for Becky. When I reach the market I pick out yellow roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates then go to the soup isle and pick out a can of Campbell's chicken noodle soup with princess shaped noodles. I smile to myself thinking about Becky. After I pay I make my way to her house. "Damn" I mumble to myself seeing that there's a car in her driveway. I walk through the snow covered grass to a tree in front of her bedroom window and start to climb it. When I finally reach the top I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial Becky's number.

"Hello?" I hear Becky say.

"She sounds so sick." I say to myself

"What?" She asks

"Oh I just said you sounded really sick. Anyways I'm kind of outside your window and its cold out so could you maybe let me in?" I ask her

"What?" she asks confused. The next thing I know I see Becky opening the blinds to her window smiling at me before hanging up her phone.

"What are you doing here?" She says leaning out of the window to kiss me.

After we kiss I hop in her window and give her the flowers and chocolate.

"Aww Adam that's so sweet" Becky says kissing me

"So is anyone home?" I ask kissing her again

"Nope." She says smirking "Just me and you."

We end up making out on her bed. She pulls away and pulls off my shirt and then we continue to kiss again.

"Come on Becky." I say getting up "Let me make you lunch." After I say that a huge smile appears on her face. I pick her up bridal style and carry her down stairs and make her soup. After lunch we go back up to her room and continue to make out. I slide my hands up her back and unhook her bra. I suddenly realize what I did and rehook her bra.

"I.. I'm sorry I didn't realize." I stammer.

"No I want you to." She says. A huge smile spreads across her face and her hands move down towards my waist and she pulls off my belt. I take off her shirt and bra and bite my lip as I admire her bare chest. Becky, becoming insecure, crosses her arms across her chest.

"You're so beautiful Becky." I whisper in her ear as I kiss her. I move my lips from hers and onto her neck and chest. After about three more minutes of making out I hear a car door.

"Shit." I say putting on my shirt and belt "Bye baby." I say as I kiss her and go out through her window "I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I climb down the tree.

"Bye" She yells when I'm at the bottom of the tree.

I'm smiling like an idiot the whole way home. I feel amazing after being with Becky all day.

_**I hope you liked it. Sorry it was a little sexual. Please leave comments. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Adams POV **_

After I get home from Becky's I go down into the basement and plop myself down on the couch and try to take a nap but it's not long before my mom interrupts me.

"Adam your cousin Ashley is moving into town from Vermont and she's going to be starting at Degrassi tomorrow so I need you to pick her up from the airport and show her around school. Clear?" My mom asks ripping the blanket I had on top of me off

"Yeah." I say rubbing my eyes "When does her flight get in?"

"An hour." My mom says smiling

I get my car keys and drive to the airport and pick up Ashley.

"Damn." She mumbles as she hugs me "You look good." She says

"Hey flirty we're cousins!" I say "But thanks."

"So you go to Degrassi right?" She says handing me her bags to put in my trunk

"Yes ma'am but I prefer to call it The Home Of Drama" I say smiling

"Funny Adam real funny." She says putting on her seatbelt

"I know." I say before pulling away. Ashley and I talk the whole way home. I don't remember her being so fun. After we get back I say goodnight to everyone then go upstairs and text Becky before I go to bed.

A: Goodnight beautiful.

And with that I go to bed.

_**THE NEXT MORNING- BECKY'S POV**_

I walk in school to see Adam standing at his locker talking to some girl. She's about my height with dark, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. They're comparing schedules. I'll admit I was jealous when I saw Adam talking to her but I was still super happy about the day Adam and I spent together yesterday so I ignore it and walk over to my locker.

"Hey sexy." I hear Adam say before he moved my hair so he could kiss my neck.

"Hi." I say a bit pissed off. I mean who does he think he is talking to some girl and then come over here and pretend that everything's ok?

"How'd you sleep?" He asks spinning me around so that I'm facing him and he started kissing me.

"Good." I say grinning while biting my bottom lip

"Damn" He says staring at me "You should bite your lip more often babe."

We both start laughing and he intertwines our fingers and walks me to chemistry. When we take our seats I notice that girl Adam was talking to earlier over by Mrs. Cohen.

"Great." I murmur to myself

"What?" Adam asks but before I could respond Mrs. Cohen starts talking.

"Ok class we have a new student joining us all the way from Vermont and someone needs to let her join their group. Her name is Ashley Carter." She says

After the words come out of our teacher's mouth Adam's hand immediately shoots up.

"Ok Ashley go work with Adam." Mrs. Cohen says gesturing towards him

"Hey." She says running her finger along his shoulder and back as she walks by. Adam doesn't answer he just smiles.

"Um Ashley this is Becky." He says taking my hand from across the table "And Becky this is Ashley." After he says that he puts his other arm around her. What the hell was he doing? I wonder releasing his grip on my hand.

"But you can call me Ash. Adam does haha." She says

Again he says nothing he just blushes. During class it seemed like Adam was paying more attention to Ashley than me. It was so annoying. After class I get up and walk out of the room with Adam trailing close behind.

"Hey Becky are you ok?" He asks sweetly grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Uh Yeah." I lie

"Good cuz I don't like to see my baby hurt or upset." He says being flirty and I can't help but blush "So I was thinking maybe we could go to dinner tonight. At the Dot?" He asks

"Sure I'd love to." I say

"Ok bye babe see you then." He says kissing me. That kiss lasted a lot longer than it should. We basically had our tongues shoved down each other's throats.

_**Later that night. Adams POV**_

"Hey mom I'm taking Becky out tonight so you don't have to set a place for me." I say grabbing my keys and walking outside into the cold winter snow.

When I pull up at Becky's house I get out of my car and walk up to her door and pop my collar then ring the bell. When Becky answers the door I can't help but stare at how beautiful she is.

"You ready?" I ask

"Yep." She says

When we arrive at the Dot I quickly jump out of the car and almost slip on ice so I could open her door for her. When we get inside and are seated we start to talk and laugh but we get interrupted.

"Hey Adam!" Ashley says as she walks over to us "Is dinner still on for tomorrow?" She asks

"Yep" I reply

When Ashley leaves I notice Becky become a little tense.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." She says before standing up and waking out leaving me sitting at our table all alone.

_**Hope you liked it! Please leave reviews **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Adams POV **_

I have no idea what just happened so I get up and grab my coat and run after Becky. I finally catch up to her about a block away.

"Becky!" I yell chasing after her "Wait up!" I say grabbing her arm and making her face me

"Adam I can't do this. Please go away." She says slightly raising her voice but still sounding polite

"Why what's wrong?" I ask looking into her ocean blue eyes

"Nothing Adam!" She yells "Just go back inside to your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend?" I ask confused. "Ohhh. Wait a minute you think Ashley's my girlfriend?" I say chuckling to myself "That's crazy, Becky." I say laughing again

"I'm glad you find that amusing." She says

"No wait let me explain." I say

"No you don't need to I know what's going on. You're a cheater." She says turning away. "Oh and WE'RE OVER ADAM TORRRES!" She yells before storming off leaving me standing in the street.

_**The Next Morning**_

I run through the halls of Degrassi searching for Becky and finally see her walking to class with some guy. I've seen him around school before. I think his names Justin. Yeah Justin. I can't believe she moved on already. God she's so annoying. When I walk into chemistry I see Justin shoving his tongue down Becky's throat and I immediately get angry. I walk over to my table and wait till they're done sucking face and then pull out my phone and look for my friend Sophia's number.

"Uh Hey Sophia It's Adam. Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go grab something at The Dot after school." Awesome! See ya then. Bye." After I hang up my phone I look over at Becky and smirk. This should be fun.

_**After the dot**_

I had an ok time with Sophia but she's no Becky. I need to talk to her. I get in my car and drive to Becky's house and knock on her door.

"Oh hi Adam." She says scornfully when she opens the door

"Look Becky I know you don't want to see me but listen I really want you back. I didn't cheat on you I would never do that. You have to believe me. If you don't come to my concert tomorrow and I'll prove it to you." I grab a slip of paper from my pocket and put it in her hand and wink at her then walk away.

_**At The concert**_

When I walk on stage I see Becky and smile but then realize she's with Justin.

"Hey everybody we're going to start with a cover of _Still the One_ by One Direction." Zig says into the microphone as we start to play

_Hello, hello I know it's been awhile, but, baby I got something That I really wanna let you know Yeah Something that I wanna let you know. You say You say to everybody That you hate me Couldn't blame you Cause I know I left you all alone Yeah I know that I left you all alone Yeah. Now I'm back at your door. You're looking at me, unsure. I should've seen it before. You're all I think about Baby. I was so stupid For letting you go But I-I-I know You're still the one. You might have moved on But, girl, you should know That I-I-I know You're still the one I know I'm saying too much But I will never give up I was so stupid For letting you go But I-I-I know You're still the one I-I-I know You're still the one_.

During the whole song I keep looking at Becky and Justin. It makes me want to be sick. Ugh. After we finish the song Zig returns to the microphone and says

"Ok were going to switch it up now. We're going to sing an original song written by Adam."

After he says that I move up to the front mic and Zig take the stool behind me and strums lightly on the acoustic guitar.

_I've got an angel. She doesn't wear any wing. She wears a heart that could melt my own, she wears a smile that makes me wanna sing. That's why I wrote this song. She gives me presents, with her presence alone. She's everything I want. She gives me kisses just for coming home. And now I'm all alone. I don't know what to do since you've gone. It's breaking my heart so please come back to me. Come back to me. _

After I finish singing I leave the stage while the crowd erupts into scrams and get in my car and drive to Fiona's party and look who's here. Becky and Justin. Fun.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Adams POV **_

When I get to Fiona's loft I say my hellos and go over to the drink table and grab an old fashioned coke bottle when I see Sophia walking towards me.

"Hey!" She says giving me a hug "That was awesome!"

"Thanks" I say chuckling

"And that song!" She says letting go of me I think she says something else but I'm too busy staring at Becky.

"Adam?" Sophia says shaking me "Earth to Adam!"

"Huh? Oh sorry." I say looking at her

"Who's the girl? Is it Becky?" She asks turning around

"Sophia!" I say spinning her around "Yeah it was for her but she has someone else now."

"Aw Adam I'm sorry." She says hugging me

_**Becky's POV **_

I know I shouldn't be jealous but I am. He looks so comfortable around her. I know I have Justin but I still want him. UGHHH!

"Becky? Are you ok?" Justin asks

"Yep!" I say trying to sound perky "I'm great! Wanna dance?" I ask him

"Uh yeah sure." He says smiling

I pull him onto the dance floor and we start dancing.

_**Adam's POV **_

I pull out of Sophia's hug to see Becky basically grinding with Justin on the dance floor. I get so mad I don't know what to so I walk outside onto the balcony while mumbling "Perfect little Christian girl my ass" I take a seat on the fire escape and put my hands up to my head as tears stream down my cheeks.

_**Becky's POV **_

I watched Adam walk out and he looked pretty mad. I feel so bad for doing this to him. I love him I just hope he loves me too.

"Justin" I say looking at him

"Yeah babe?" He asks

"You're great and everything but I like someone else. I'm sorry." I say pulling away from him

"It's okay." He says smiling walking away

He took that way too well but I don't care right now I need to find Adam. I walk over to the balcony and see him sitting there crying.

"Room for one more?" I ask sitting next to him

"Um yeah." He says wiping his eyes with his sleeve "But Justin's in-

I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. "We broke up….." I say as I pull away

"I'm sorry to hear that." He says kissing me.

After awhile of kissing on the balcony we go inside.

"Adam, I'm kinda tired can you drive me home?" I say hugging him

"Sure" He says kissing my forehead.

We say our goodbyes and I get home feeling amazing.

_**Sorry for the delay. Please leave reviews.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Adam's POV**_

When I get home I can't help but think I made the wrong choice with Becky. I mean she's great and all but I don't know. I need to tell her how I feel. And that's just what I'll do.

_***The next morning***_

As I walk through the halls of Degrassi I spot Becky putting her books in her locker and I debate whether I should talk to her now or at lunch. After a minute of thinking I decide I should talk to her.

"Hey Rebecca" I say walking over to her with a wink

"Adam shut up!" She says squealing

"Alright Alright. Hey I need to tell you something-" I say

"Me first!" She says cutting me off

"Uh Becky this is kind of important" I say scratching my head

"Ok. Go ahead Adam. What do you want to tell me?" She asks sweetly.

I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I have to. I don't have a choice_**. Right? **_Even so here it goes. I'm about to break the heart of a girl that trusts me.

I breathe heavily before I begin "Becky last night I was caught up in the moment. I don't think we should get back together right now. I'm sorry I just. I need time Becks." I say as tears start to form in her eyes. Before I could say another word she slammed her locker door and ran away. A part of me wanted to chase her but the other part of me said I should let her calm down. So that's what I did.

As walked to class I spotted my friend Cara who was also in my class and decided to walk with her. Cara was awesome. She always had me cracking up.

After class I decided to help Eli's friend Jake plant some stuff in the garden. While walking to the garden I saw Cara again. When she noticed me I waved and continued walking.

When I got to the garden I helped Jake clean it up a bit. After we cleaned Jake said he had to go but told me to plant some tomatoes while he was gone I nodded and put in my headphones.

"Got it bro! Don't worry." I yelled over the music blasting in my ears. I saw Jake nod and walk away. When he left I knelt down and started scooping out the soil to make room for the seeds.

I planted about four seeds when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Justin standing opposite of me.

I removed my earphones before I started to speak "Uh hey bro. What's up?" I said standing up

"I came here to talk to you about what happened last night "bro" He said with an annoyed face

"Okay. What about last night?" I say

"Don't play stupid Torres." He scoffed taking a step towards me

His breath reeked of liquor.

"Erm I honestly don't know what you're talking about" I say backing up a bit

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He practically yelled grabbing my shirt and raising his fist

"Look I don't want any trouble" I say becoming worried

I flinched as Justin lowered his fist. He scoffed and pushed me to the ground and started destroying the garden.

"Stop!" I yell getting up

"Make me" He smirked and pushed me again

I winced as I hit the ground and Justin smirked. When he finished destroying everything possible in the garden he walked over to me and pulled me off the ground by my shirt.

"Listen buddy stay away from my girl" And with that he raised his fist and smirked.

After that everything went black


	13. Chapter 13

**Beckys POV**

I was sitting in my last class before lunch doodling when my phone buzzed in my skirt pocket. Now I'm not the kind of girl that texts much during class but I had to read it. It might be from Adam.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and hid it under my desk. I have to admit I was a bit disappointed when I saw who the message was from but I read it never the less.

_Becky let me make it up to you? Lunch on me. Meet me at the closest table to the garden at lunch- Justin _

I read and reread the message multiple times thinking about what happened. Adam clearly doesn't want to be with me so I guess I'm single and Justin is nice. _Nice?_ Yeah, Justin was nice, he was also hot not to mention the way he wore his t-shirts with the band of his boxers clearly visible when he stretched or lifted his arms always had some effect but that's not the point, Justin and I have no real spark like I do with Adam. Adam and I just have a lot more in common. We also have intelligent conversations that don't revolve around sports. But even with all of those negatives out weighing that one or two positives I still accepted his invitation.

_Yeah I'd love to have lunch with you ;) –Becky _

After I sent that message the bell rang and I wanted to freshen up so I went to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I fixed up my makeup, fixed my hair, and put on lip gloss. After that I walked outside towards the table Justin had told me to meet him at while humming Carry On by Fun. When I neared the table I saw a boy lying on the ground of the garden surrounded by teachers and friends. I sat at the table and watched trying to find out who the boy was when Justin came over.

"Hey!" He said smiling putting a tray on the table "I'm glad you decided to join me"

Justin set out the food he had brought while I continued to watch the boy. Finally he stood up. When the bloody nosed boy stood and faced me I got chills. It was Adam. _Adam_.

**Adams POV**

When I woke up I saw Jake, Mr. Simpson, and a few other teachers hovering over me.

"Adam?" Someone said I think it was Mr. Simpson

"Yeah?" I meekly answered

"Oh thank God!" Mr. Simpson said helping me up

After he helped me up they gave me a rag for my nose and sat me on the little bench in the garden while Mr. Simpson asked me many questions. After a few questions I zoned out and looked around. That's what I saw Becky. With Justin. They were laughing and he was feeding her some kind of food and I got angry. That should be me. I clenched a fist and watched them but when Becky looked in my direction my face softened. I need her.

"I'm so stupid" I muttered

"What was that?" Mr. Simpson questioned

"Oh I uh said there's a lot of blood on my shirt. You mind if I take it off? I have another in locker." I said

"Oh yes yes of course" Mr. Simpson said as he smiled

I stood up and took off my shirt. Let's just give her a little show I though. After I took off my shirt I smiled at Mr. Simpson and walked away making sure I would pass Becky. I smirked as I passed her and I could feel her watching me until I disappeared out of view. When I got to my locker and put on my shirt I texted Becky

_Like the show babe? ;) xx- Adam _

After I slid my phone in my pocket the bell rang and I walked to class satisfied.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please comment! Sorry for all the delays. 3 Love you all. **


	14. Chapter 14

Becky's POV

It's been about five months since my breakup with Adam. Justin and I are stronger than ever but I can feel that he wants more. Whenever we hangout he wants to go…further and I don't feel like I'm ready for that. Well at least with him.

"Hey babe" Justin calls walking over to me with a cheeky smile.

"Hey" I say taking his hand

"You wanna come over to my place?" He asks

"Yea I'd love to" I say with a smile

We walk over to his car and he helps me into the passenger's seat

"Such a gentleman" I say as he slightly blushes

"I try" He says climbing in

"You all buckled in?" He asks while starting the car

"Yup. I'm good" I reply

"Okay" He says with a smile

As soon as we got on the road his hand reached my knee. I felt a little uncomfortable as he rubbed it but I dealt with it. It actually felt good for a while until he moved his hand up my thigh.

"Um Just, what are you doing?" I asked removing his hand

"What the hell Becky?!" He screamed

"I try so fucking hard to stay faithful to you! The least you could do was give me a little something!"  
He shouted raising his hand

Before I knew what was going on he slapped me. I winced as a tear fell from my eye.

Justin pulled over

"Get out." He almost whispered

"Didn't you hear me virgin?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY DAMN CAR!"

I unbuckled myself and got out. I wandered among the unusual streets as I cried.

When I finally got home I locked myself in my room and dialed the only number I knew by heart.

"Hello?" Adam asked

"Adam can you maybe come over?" I asked trying to hide the fact that I was sobbing

"Becky are you crying?" He asked

I didn't answer.

"I'm on my way princess" He said before hanging up

I laid in bed and cried for about ten minutes before I heard a knock at my window. I got up and unlocked it to let Adam in.

As soon as he was in I tried to lie back down but he grabbed my wrist.

"Becky why is your cheek all red?" He said examining my face

I didn't answer just tried to look away and free my wrist from his grip.

"Did your dad hit you?" He asked raising his voice a little

"What? No! Never!" I said

"Then who did?" He asked worriedly

"Justin….." I said looking down

"WHAT!?" He yelled

"Adam it's okay" I said putting my hands on his toned chest

"Becky.." Adam trailed off

"He can't do that to you and get away with it" He finally said

"I just don't want to make a scene" I said

Adam didn't reply just pulled me into his arms.

There was a silence for a few minutes. It was a comfortable silence. It felt righto be in his arms again.

After a minute or two Adam spoke up

"Becky" He said running his thumb across my cheek "I'm so sorry that happened to you and I want to make sure it never happens again so Becky Baker if you'll let me could I protect you?" He asked innocently

I nodded slowly and he lightly placed his lips against mine.

Sorry for the long wait. So please leave reviews.


End file.
